In the context of aeronautical navigation, each aircraft can be subjected to turbulences which arise from the atmospheric environment or from other aircraft.
When in flight, an aircraft generates a vortex behind each wing. When another aircraft encounters one of these wake turbulences, its flight behavior is disturbed. The data relative to these encounters with wake turbulences are not regularly or optimally collected. In fact these data are generally collected by the pilots either in a succinct manner, or after the event, which gives a set of piecemeal data which does not allow a rigorous and complete study.